


SAKURA

by Funa_Vikki_Suu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funa_Vikki_Suu/pseuds/Funa_Vikki_Suu





	SAKURA

☆ABO 谨慎食用

1\. 

你好，我叫中本悠太，是一名日本人。 

我跟我的男朋友池韩率经营着日本当地的一列从大阪到福冈的旅游列车。 

因为是私营列车，我们平常接的也就是来自国外的一些私人旅游社的单子。 

可是这一趟旅程的一名旅客，吸引了我跟韩率哥的注意力。 

他时常穿着一身棕色的大衣，身上散发的气质温和。 

他是一名医生，叫金道英，是韩率哥的老乡，韩国人。 

重要的是，他一直抱着一个楠木盒子。 

车窗外樱花纷飞，粉红的花瓣欢快的想飞进来与旅客们玩耍，却被冰冷的玻璃抵挡在外。 

那个男人看着纷飞的樱花，眼眶中会汇集咸咸的泪水，在樱花花瓣贴着玻璃落到地下时，他的泪水也会顺着他瘦削到凹进去的脸颊落下，砸碎在列车的地板上。 

“是失恋了吗？” 

我终于看不下去，倒了一杯水放到他面前，安慰着他。 

有很多失恋的人会来坐我们的列车，从大阪慢悠悠的到福冈，缓慢的进程让风景都变得慢了下来，不似现代化的新干线一样冰冷，迅速。 

从前人慢，车马慢，风景慢。 

“若是失恋，就好了。” 

他抚摸着楠木盒子，喃喃说道。 

“若只是失恋，那他现在，应该还在世界的某个角落欢笑吧。” 

“若只是失恋，那我也算是他生命中重要的一个人吧。” 

“可是我不是重要的人。” 

“更谈不上与他在一起。” 

“或许，愿意听一下我的故事吗？” 

我喝了一口水。 

“洗耳恭听。” 

2\. 

“道英。” 

刚刚脱下西装的徐英浩看着推门进来的金道英，松了松领带，喊了他一声。 

“徐院长，你找我。” 

金道英站定在徐英浩的办公桌前，等着他说话。 

徐英浩坐下来，翻着桌子上的黑文件夹，在翻到一张纸后，抽了下来，递给金道英。金道英有些疑惑的接过。 

“董思成，男性omega，怀孕十七周，妊娠反应严重，需要悉心照看。” 

金道英作为一名beta医生，不是没有见过怀孕的男性omega，但是这名名叫董思成的omega，憔悴至极，让金道英只通过照片都觉得心疼。 

“他是锟从小玩到大的弟弟，因为一些原因被人标记过后怀孕，他，没有alpha在身边，因此极其敏感脆弱。道英，你是我们医院里我最看好的孩子之一，你一定要照顾好他。” 

金道英推开门，脚还没迈进去，坐在床上的孩子就吓得一激灵，铜铃般的眼睛盛满了恐惧与不安，看向金道英。 

给他扎针的小护士也吓了一跳，“哎呀你别动啊，你这样我怎么给你扎针啊。” 

那孩子略带抱歉的对小护士点了点头，接着就把头低了下去，双眼无神的看着白色的被子。 

金道英走进去，小护士刚刚扎好针，看到金道英喊了一声，“金医生！” 

金道英冲她“嘘”了一下，指了指低头的孩子，冲她摆了摆手，让她出去。 

小护士端着药走了，金道英走到病床旁边，轻声说道。 

“你好，我是你的主治医生。我叫金道英。” 

那孩子没有丝毫动作，金道英蹲下身，把自己放到比他低的位置上，看着那孩子。 

“以后，我来帮你照顾你跟宝宝，好不好？” 

一提到“宝宝”两个字，董思成有动静了，他抬起头，俯视着带着温柔笑容的金道英，身子开始略微颤抖。 

“道英。”门再次被打开，孩子又被吓了一跳，金道英转身看向来人，心情放松了一些。 

“锟。” 

钱锟跟金道英站在病房外，钱锟递给了金道英一片口香糖，金道英收下了。 

“这孩子的反应有些奇怪，他好像很害怕外人的闯入。” 

钱锟往后一靠，靠到了医院冰冷的墙上。 

“他有抑郁症。泰一哥亲自查出来的。” 

为什么要加上一句“泰一哥查出来的呢？” 

因为文泰一不是妇产科医生，他是他们医院的心理医生。 

这就说明，董思成不是产前抑郁症， 

而是别的原因造成的，心理上的，抑郁症。 

“道英，帮我照顾好他，真的谢谢了。” 

可是一个病人的状态，是需要医生精心的治疗与患者的配合才可以调和成功的。 

金道英实在是没见过如此沉默寡言，对世界上任何事物都无兴趣的孕夫。 

可以说他是对自己腹中的孩子，也是了无关心。 

金道英可以理解他，这是抑郁症的正常体现，所以金道英都顺着他来，不强迫他吃药，也不在他面前显露半分消极情绪。 

可耐不过他自己消极啊。 

金道英察觉到了他的厌世情绪，因此每次护士来扎针的时候他都会在旁边盯着，病房里所有尖锐的物品也被收走。 

“金医生！1028房的董先生不见了！！！” 

小护士本来是去换药的，推开门却没有看到病弱的omega在床上，护士放下药，敲着洗手间的门。 

“董先生？” 

没有回应，打开门，也没有他的身影。 

他不在这间病房里，那他去了哪儿呢？外面正在下大雪，他这病重还怀着孕的身体，能支撑他跑到哪儿去呢？？ 

金道英急的在护士站直打转，这时候护士长接到了一个电话。 

“园丁说有一个穿着我们科室病服的怀着孕的病人坐在花坛那儿，雪下的太大了，他已经帮忙把人先抱到门卫室了！” 

金道英踩着皮鞋，白大褂因为他的动作飘扬起来，又因为重力垂落下去。 

打开门卫室的门，就看到孩子左手撑着自己的身子，坐在沙发上，右手放在自己隆起的肚子上。 

老门卫坐在一旁烧着开水，看到顶着大雪跑过来，头发变得花白，脸冻的通红的金道英，和蔼的招手，“道英医生，过来喝杯茶……” 

“董思成！！！你是不是疯了？！！！” 

老门卫被金道英吓到了，他在这里工作了这么久，是第一次看到金道英这么生气。 

金道英从实习期开始就在这家医院，对所有人都是温温柔柔的，有礼仪，也不把自己的情绪带入与人交往。 

今天他这是第一次带着极其生气的情绪跟人说话。 

金道英走到董思成面前，看着因寒冷而有些瑟缩的孩子，本来积攒的怨气一下子就消散了。 

他也只是个可怜的孩子啊。 

金道英恨自己心太软，拳头捏紧，朝老门卫鞠了一躬，“谢谢您照看他，我先带他回去了。” 

金道英脱下自己的白大褂，往孩子身上披去，用衣服前沿盖住他的头，蹲下身，把后背对着董思成。 

“爬上来，我带你回去。” 

雪还是一直在下，深度已经可以淹没金道英的脚踝，门卫室离住院部有一大段距离，鉴于董思成还怀着孩子，金道英不敢走快了，只得一步一步的踏在柔软的雪上，留下一串串脚印。 

“昀昀，别再这样了。” 

“没有人，没有人愿意看到你这样，知道吗？” 

“别折磨自己了，你还怀着宝宝呢，你还怀着一个想睁眼看看这个世界的宝宝呢。” 

“昀昀，宝宝的爸爸已经不要他了，你不可以不要他。” 

“你不可以糟蹋自己了。” 

“可是，医生。” 

金道英有些惊讶，他照看了董思成一周，这是董思成第一次跟他说话。 

“医生，我觉得我活在这个世界上没有意义。” 

金道英觉得董思成有些往后仰，他把董思成往上颠了颠。 

“没有人活在这个世界上没有意义的，你懂吗昀昀。” 

“你的价值是什么呢？” 

“第一，你是我的病人，你是我医治的病人，你对我来说很重要，你是我工作价值的体现。” 

“第二，你是锟的弟弟，他最亲的弟弟。” 

“第三，你是你肚子里宝宝的依靠，你对宝宝来说就是他现在的全世界。” 

“你有多大的价值呢。” 

“你是一个孩子的全世界。” 

跟护士一起把董思成安顿好后，金道英打了个大大的喷嚏，吸了吸鼻子，打了个寒颤。 

董思成把手伸到头上，扯下金道英的白大褂，颤颤巍巍的递给金道英。 

金道英笑着接过，抖了抖上面的雪，熟练的穿上，就听到董思成小声说了一句。 

“我可以当一个人的全世界吗。” 

金道英笑着点头。 

“当然可以。” 

3\. 

“请问，您找谁？” 

一个身穿蓝西装，打着高领领带的男人站在董思成病房前，似推门进去，又缩回了手。 

正好准备进去给董思成扎针的金道英跟小护士觉得奇怪，金道英使了个眼色，让小护士先进去给他扎针，自己扯了扯那个男人的衣服，往走廊那面走去。 

那个男人纠结了半天，“昀昀是在这里住院吗？” 

“您认识昀昀？” 

那男人咬着下嘴唇，嗯了一声。 

“朋友？” 

那个男人逃避着视线，“算吧。” 

金道英感觉到了，这个男人是个alpha，身上葡萄柚的信息素已经略有释放出来的趋势。 

他不会就是昀昀的alpha吧…… 

金道英自己都没有意识到，自己在有了这个想法之后，看向那个男人的眼神都凌厉了几分。 

“我是昀昀的主治医生，金道英。” 

“我叫李泰容。” 

“要进去看看吗？” 

李泰容听金道英这么说，犹豫了一会儿，“可，可以吗？” 

“跟我来。” 

alpha对自己的omega的影响是极其恐怖的，说不定他可以让昀昀安稳一些。 

推开门，董思成抬起头，对着金道英笑着喊道，“道英哥！” 

可是当他看到金道英身后的西装男人后，整个人就僵在了那儿。 

“你滚啊！！！！！” 

这把扎针的护士都给吓到了，董思成开始疯狂的挣扎，床旁的输液架因摆动而摇摇晃晃，随后倒下，输液管的长度不够，针被强制从董思成手上抽出，小护士尖叫了一声，想去控制一下董思成，却被他推开。 

“你给我滚！！！！！” 

这种情绪太伤害他了，金道英无视了李泰容震惊的眼神，把他推出了病房，接着大声对那头的护士站喊道。 

“来几个男护士来1028房！控制一下患者！！！” 

几个男护士迅速跑了过来，在病房外只能听到董思成嚎哭的声音，接着停了下来，应该是被注射了镇静剂。 

金道英冷静了下来，他带着非常浓烈的怒气，揪住李泰容的领子，“你……” 

话都还没说完，李泰容却反握住他的双手。 

他声音颤抖，信息素因为情绪的不稳定而散发的到处都是。 

走廊里除了消毒水味儿，就是他的葡萄柚信息素味儿。 

“他，他怀孕了？！” 

这句话一出来，金道英彻底失望了。自己居然刚才还带着希望说让这个alpha去缓解昀昀的焦虑。 

错了错了！！！ 

他就是个渣滓！！！ 

怎么会有alpha不知道自己的omega怀孕了？！ 

他本以为昀昀的alpha只是不在他身边，没想到啊没想到，他居然根本不知道！ 

金道英甩开他，又双手揪住他的领子，右手举起，“嘭”的一声，李泰容被打飞出去几米。 

金道英又跑过去，把李泰容摁在地上。右手又举起，“嘭”的一声砸了下去。 

“金医生！！！” 

护士们跑过来拉住了红着眼的金道英，女护士们把嘴角被打出了血的李泰容扶了起来。 

李泰容用右手中指抹了抹嘴角，鲜红的血液沾染上了他白皙的皮肤。 

他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，疼的立马把舌头伸了回去。 

金道英还不想放过他，却被一个男护士用身子挡住。 

“金医生！你冷静一点！！！” 

金道英扒开那个男护士，站在李泰容面前，厉声说道。 

“你居然连自己omega怀没怀孕都不知道？！你知道昀昀，昀昀他过得……” 

昀昀他过得有多惨吗？！ 

你知道吗？！ 

李泰容眼里满是后悔与愧疚，可他接下来说的话却让全场人都吓了一跳。 

“我…我明明没有标记过他……” 

这时候金道英才想起来，昀昀在李泰容进去的时候，没有表现出任何omega对alpha的依赖之情，有的只是嘶吼，呐喊。 

那，昀昀的alpha是谁？ 

李泰容望着董思成的病房，声音嘶哑。 

“对不起给您添麻烦了。” 

“我马上回去问他。” 

李泰容快步离开，护士们也都散了，只留下金道英一人苦苦思索。 

过了一会儿，他推开门，走到董思成病床旁边，搬了把椅子坐了下来。 

董思成的信息素是青草味儿的，正符合金道英的取向。 

因为情绪激烈波动，整个病房都是董思成的信息素的味道。 

金道英猛吸了一口，又缓缓呼出废气，看着床上安安静静躺着的孩子，闭上自己的眼睛，又睁开。 

“不用怕了昀昀，道英哥已经把坏人给赶走了。” 

“乖乖睡觉吧。” 

金道英用右手食指摩挲着董思成略微有些发烫的额头， 

轻声说着。 

—— 

“在玹！你骗我！昀昀过的一点都不好！”” 

“泰容哥？你去找了董思成？！” 

“他怀孕了！可是我根本没有标记过他！是你！在玹！你！……” 

李泰容倒了下去，郑在玹看着面无表情的TEN，掏出电话。 

“喂你好，我是郑在玹。我找金廷祐。” 

“金廷祐，是谁让你告诉泰容哥董思成的医院地址的？” 

“你是不是不想活了。” 

挂掉电话，郑在玹抄起椅子上的西装。 

“TEN，把泰容哥送回家。” 

“Lucas，Mark，跟我走。” 

“去找董思成。” 

“我倒要看看，他敢不敢拿孩子来威胁我。” 

“他有这个本事？” 

4.

金道英从医院食堂提了一保温桶的白粥，准备拿去给董思成填肚子。

走到董思成病房所在的楼层，护士站那儿居然一名看守的护士都没有，金道英有些不高兴，拿出手机准备给护士长打电话，只听到董思成病房“嘭”地响了一声，像是花瓶摔碎的声音。

金道英无奈的笑了一笑，这孩子又任性了。

刚刚迈脚准备去他的房间，他就闻到了奇异的味道。

是董思成的信息素，可是，为什么，还掺杂着浓烈的蜜桃香气呢？

金道英脑子里的弦突然崩断，这蜜桃香气具有极其强烈的侵略性，是alpha的信息素。

“我马上回去问他。”

金道英突然想起李泰容走之前说的最后一句话。

糟糕！！！

他把保温桶往护士站的台子上一放，就迅速跑了过去。

猛地推开门，病房里的情景让金道英吓了一大跳。

两个黑衣男子站在董思成病床旁边，董思成双眼通红，望着沙发上坐着的，正在喝茶的西装男子。

可以确定的是，西装男子就是蜜桃味信息素的散发者，而医生的本能也让他确定了，他，就是昀昀的alpha。

因为金道英在董思成的眼中不只看到了恨意。

还有隐藏至极的爱慕与依恋。

而昀昀今天也没有像上次那样，强烈的抗拒。

这种种迹象表明，他的alpha来了。

金道英本来是想松口气，可接下来那个alpha说的话，让金道英的神经再次绷紧。

“董思成，约定好的事情你反悔，那就别怪我心狠手辣。”

董思成一听到这句话，双手直摆，似乎想解释。

“在玹！我没有！我不知道为什么泰容哥会来！！我已经离他很远了！！你不要，不要……”

“没什么好解释的了，董思成。泰容哥已经知道你怀孕了。我们之间的约定是什么你还记得吗？”

董思成低下头，沉默不语。

金道英冲上前，扒开站在董思成病床左边的那个黑衣男子，用后背护住董思成。

“我是董思成的主治医生，有什么事请跟我说。”

郑在玹似乎有些被他惹怒。“与你无关。滚开。”

“我说了，有什么事跟我说，董思成现在的情况我是最清楚的。”

金道英并不畏惧郑在玹，他往后退了一步，把董思成挡的更紧了。

郑在玹看着金道英，“哈”了一声，接着沉声说道。

“是你把泰容哥打伤的吧。”

“是。”

这没有什么不敢承认的，金道英很快的回答了问题，然而被护在身后的孩子一听说金道英打了李泰容，吓得脸色发白。

“道英哥？！你打了他？！”

话语里充满恐惧，金道英不知道董思成为什么会被这个吓到。

接着，他就被“轰”地一下打了一拳，倒下去的时候额头撞到了病床旁的床头柜上，尖锐的金属桌划开了他的肌肤，前额上瞬间多了一道狰狞吓人的伤口。

“道英哥！！！”董思成想爬下来扶他，却被右边的黑衣男子抓住。

董思成愤怒的看着他，“Mark！你！”

“你不可以动。”

Mark的声音冰冷。

郑在玹单手抓住金道英的衣领，把他从地上拉了起来，“这就是你打了他之后要付出的代价。”

鲜血顺着脸颊流下，模糊了金道英的左眼，他只用右眼一只眼睛，死死的盯着郑在玹，良久，哈哈大笑。

“您可真是不会隐藏，这位先生。”

“双A恋，这么轻易就让人发现，你会死的。”

不能！！！！道英哥！！！！

不能说出这个词的！！！！！

郑在玹一听到金道英这么说，眼中顿时弥漫着强烈的杀意。

他伸出左手，对着金道英的脸颊，又是一拳。

把他狠狠的打倒在地。

这一次，郑在玹使了全力。

“道英哥！！！”

董思成再也看不下去了，“郑在玹你放过他！！！跟他没关…系…”

郑在玹揪住了董思成后脑勺的头发，强迫他与自己对视。

“你必须离开这里，你要是再让泰容哥找到你。”

“我就亲手把你这个护花使者给杀了。”

放开他的头发，狠狠地把董思成往后一推，郑在玹从西装口袋中掏出一张手帕，擦了擦手，看着地上已经失去意识的人，用脚嫌弃的把他踢开。

“Lucas，Mark，回去。”

在走到门口时，郑在玹说了几句话。

“你别装的好像谁背叛了你一样，你记住，你从头至尾，就没重要过。”

“至于孩子，你爱留不留。”

“我郑在玹，从来不缺你这一个倒贴的omega。”

董思成撑着肚子，从金道英白大褂中拿出手机，拨打着电话。

“哥哥…救，救命…”

“轰！”

董思成也倒了下去。

金道英是迷迷糊糊醒过来的。

睁开眼睛就看到自己的弟弟坐在床边，担心的看着自己。

“帝努…”

李帝努看到金道英醒了过来，脸上担忧的表情终于下去了。

“哥，你终于醒了。”

“昀昀呢？”

昀昀一定受惊吓了。

“我要去看昀昀。”

金道英爬起来，脑袋却“嗡嗡”地疼，这时候，黄仁俊从洗手间里出来，“呀，道英哥，你醒了？”

“昀昀在哪儿？”

黄仁俊没想到金道英会问他这个问题，尴尬的看了看李帝努，李帝努点点头，他才开口。

“刚刚才从急救室出来，现在应该在他病房里…道英哥！！！”

他刚才在的病房是住院部五楼，昀昀的病房是在十八楼，电梯一直停在十楼，金道英急的直跺脚，狠了一狠心，顺着电梯旁边的安全通道跑了上去。

他头部遭到打击，伤的不重也不算轻，他跑到十楼的时候体力就已经跟不上了。

扶着扶手，金道英大口喘着气，缓了一下，又把脚迈上了楼梯。

八层的楼梯长的像是一条漫长的公路，看不见尽头，金道英却拼命想去接近尽头。

终于到了十八楼，金道英已经累的没力气了，扶着墙壁走过去，护士站的护士看到他惊呼了一声，“金医生！”

钱锟跟徐英浩两人坐在董思成病房门口，听到护士的喊声，都向金道英那边看去。

“道英？！！”

钱锟跑过去扶住他，“道英，你怎么来了？”

“昀昀怎么样？！有没有事？！宝宝出事了吗？！”

钱锟没有回答他，金道英抓住他的手，“出事了？！”

“没有。东赫正在里面诊治。”徐英浩也走过来，帮钱锟扶住金道英。

一听到董思成没有事，金道英心中紧绷着的那天线松了下来，他长叹一口气，坐在了病房门口。

“到底是谁告诉李泰容思成在这里的？！”

钱锟隐忍着怒气，一拳捶向墙壁。徐英浩心疼的过去握住他的手，“别拿自己撒气…”

“我能不气吗？！他们两个把思成祸害的还不够吗？！现在又把道英给伤了！他们能不能放过思成啊？！！”

徐英浩似乎也知道内情，看到钱锟如此失控，只是用宽广的怀抱抱住了他，轻轻拍着他的背安慰他。

“那你能不能放过我呢，锟哥。”

从电梯那头传来一阵声音，听到声音的钱锟看向那方，看到那个人之后震惊了一下。

“廷祐？！”

金道英不认识这个人，他迷茫的看向钱锟，却发现钱锟脸色苍白，而徐英浩一脸阴郁，将钱锟更紧的圈在怀里。

“是你跟李泰容说的？”

徐英浩的声音极其冰冷，他不想跟这个人多费口舌。

金廷祐根本就不想理徐英浩，他的目光一直停留在被徐英浩圈在怀里的钱锟。

“锟哥，好久不见。”

“我不想见你。”

钱锟闷闷的声音传到金廷祐的耳朵里，金廷祐的笑容一下子就僵住了。

你看，金廷祐，你就是不信。

你不管怎么做，锟哥都不会再看你一眼了。

“哈哈”。金廷祐小声笑了几下，“我知道。”

“可是我想见你。”

钱锟终于听不下去，离开徐英浩的怀抱，走到金廷祐面前，金廷祐表情突然一变，惊喜的说着，“锟哥…”

啪！

清脆的一耳光。

使尽了钱锟的所有力气。

金廷祐捂着自己的右脸，刘海遮住了他的眼睛，看不清他的心思。

“廷祐。你走吧。我不想见到你。”

金廷祐突然爆发，“那你就想见到他？！”

金廷祐指向徐英浩，声音颤抖。

“锟哥，我有多爱你你知道吗？我比他更加爱你一百倍一千倍，你怎么能…”

“我们从来都是朋友关系，廷祐。”

“在你使伎俩的时候，我们就连朋友都做不成了。”

“你走吧。以后再也不要再见了。”

这句话像一把利刃，直刺金廷祐的心脏。

金廷祐狂笑，然后跪在了地上。

“这一切，都是你咎由自取。”

金廷祐跌跌撞撞的离开了。

金道英沉默着，终于开了口。

“告诉我。告诉我到底怎么回事。”

“道英……”

“我说，告诉我。锟，告诉我。”

钱锟靠着墙壁。

“好。我告诉你。”

5.

董思成二十二岁前的人生都过得安安稳稳。

家庭富裕，父母恩爱，还有一个哥哥疼爱他。

作为家里年纪最小的孩子，又是柔弱的omega，自然得到了所有人的宠爱。

像是一直被养在温室里的花朵，未经受过任何风雨摧残。

可是老天终究是不公平的，他给初入社会的董思成一记重击。

直至他根本爬不起来。

董思成喜欢上了一个人，是他打工的咖啡厅的常客，叫李泰容。

因为omega的特殊体质，董思成在离开大学后被父母千叮咛万嘱咐的要记得随时打抑制剂，因此周边的人都以为他是个beta，当然也包括李泰容。

李泰容很喜欢这个比自己小几岁的男孩子。

他太可爱了。

为人处事礼貌又不失风趣，亲切温和，有一种魅力让所有人都喜欢他。

而且，这个孩子好像也很喜欢自己。

自然而然，两个人就成了朋友。

“昀昀，今天要去我家吃饭吗？泰容哥给你露一手。”

“好啊！”

盼星星盼月亮，终于盼到了下班。

坐在李泰容车里的董思成高兴的一直乱动，李泰容觉得好笑，“那么开心吗，wuli昀昀。”

“当然啦！这可是泰容哥请我吃饭！还是你亲自做的！”

到了李泰容家里，董思成发现鞋柜里有两双拖鞋，奇怪的问了一句。

“泰容哥你跟别人一起住吗？”

李泰容表情一僵，“嗯。跟一个朋友一起合租。”

他让董思成去沙发上坐着，自己进了厨房，过了几分钟，李泰容尴尬的走了出来。

“家里没有菜了。”

“那我跟你一起去买！”

“不用了，超市离这里有点远，我还得开车去，你先坐在家里玩下手机，我大概一个小时之后回来，好不好？”

董思成目送李泰容离开家，拿出手机开始刷微博。

奇怪的感觉席卷了他，他越来越看不清楚字，身体燥热，呼吸间都带着热气，青草味儿的信息素充斥着整个屋子。

董思成这时候才想起来自己在日历上给今天画了一个大红圈圈。

今天是他的发情期！！！

被喜欢的人邀请到家里做客，这事带来的喜悦冲昏了他的头脑，连自己发情期都不记得了。

董思成浑身无力，倒在地上抽搐着。

直到听到了门被打开的声音。

泰容哥……帮帮我……

……

董思成醒来，已经是第二天中午了。

李泰容坐在床旁边，看到董思成醒了过来，眼里满是震惊与愧疚。

“为什么你是omega？”

李泰容这么一问，董思成知道，完蛋了。

他闻了闻身上的味道，震惊到说不出话来。

不是李泰容的葡萄柚的味道。

是一股子清新又强烈的蜜桃味。

“是我，怎么，让你失望了？”

门口站着一个人，强烈的蜜桃香气让董思成呼吸不过来，呛得他直咳嗽。

“昀昀，这是我的室友，郑在玹。”

“对不起昀昀，昨天他…他…”

董思成缓了半天才缓过来，原来自己是被泰容哥的室友，一个跟自己同龄的，名叫郑在玹的人给标记了。

董思成不敢告诉哥哥跟父母，在家呆了十几天没有出门，咖啡厅的工作也辞掉了。

他不是没想过会被alpha给标记，只是他以为会是泰容哥，没想到是一个素未谋面的人。

一失足成千古恨啊。

李泰容再未联系过他，董思成盯着李泰容送给他的玩偶，发呆的出神。

“昀昀哥，我今天带个朋友去你家吃饭可以吗？”

哥哥的朋友金廷祐给自己打着电话，董思成看着一片狼藉的房间，摁了摁太阳穴。

别想了董思成。

人要向前看。

只是他没想到，金廷祐带来的人，是郑在玹。

餐桌上沉默至极，每个人都只顾埋头吃饭，一顿饭完，气氛都是冷的。

“谢谢你的招待。”

郑在玹擦了擦嘴，对董思成道谢。

董思成尴尬一笑，收了碗筷，把金廷祐跟郑在玹送出了家。

本来以为再也看不到郑在玹了，没想到那天晚上郑在玹会强行闯入他家。

“泰容哥……”

“我不是泰容哥！郑在玹！你醒醒！！！”

接下来所有的话语都被一个吻堵住。

omega的力气是完全不能与alpha相比的，而且董思成本来就被郑在玹给标记了，他也一下子被挑起了欲/望。

后来董思成才知道，李泰容因为公事要出国公办两年，他主动给李泰容打了个电话。

“我没事的泰容哥。”

“昀昀，是泰容哥对不起你，我真的不知道你是omega，不然我肯定不会带你回家的，在玹他是年轻alpha控制不住自己…”

“我真的没事泰容哥。你在外面要好好照顾自己哦。”

“嗯。昀昀，你能帮我照顾照顾在玹吗？”

“……好。”

就因为李泰容这一句“帮我照顾照顾在玹”，郑在玹就像是扎根在了董思成家里。

他们每天一起吃饭，一起打游戏，一起解决生/理/需/求/。

他们相爱吗？

或者是说，

董思成爱郑在玹吗？

郑在玹爱董思成吗？

董思成搞不清楚自己对郑在玹是什么感情。

是omega对alpha单纯的依恋？

可是他会因为郑在玹的一举一动而高兴，伤心。

爱他？

好像，真的喜欢他了。

“我们到底，算是什么关系？”

“你想跟我交往？”

“我不是这个意思……”

“可以。交往吧。”

郑在玹放下遥控器，抱住董思成。

“满足你。也放过我。”

郑在玹跟董思成交往了。

他们真的像一对情侣，做着所有情侣应该做的事情。

连董思成自己都要被蒙骗了。

假象做的时间太长，人就会沉迷于此。

“你怀孕了。”

体检医生的话在他脑子里盘旋，董思成摸着自己的肚子。

是，自己跟郑在玹的孩子。

在玹，他会接受吗？他能接受吗？

董思成好想告诉郑在玹。

“在玹，你有孩子了。”

Kakao响起，是廷祐发给他的讯息。

「昀昀哥，在玹哥要在公司加班，你能不能帮忙去他家打扫一下？我们明天都要去他家开party。谢谢啦！(´･ω･`)」

董思成轻车熟路的走到郑在玹家门口，掏出钥匙打开门，习惯性的脱下鞋子，就听到郑在玹房间里有一阵花瓶打碎的声音。

有小偷？

董思成刚刚准备去看一下怎么回事，就听到有人在说话。

他不该听到的。

“在玹！！！你已经跟昀昀在一起了！！！”

“那是因为我以为泰容哥你再也不会爱我了！你说过你不再爱我的！可是刚才你又在念我的名字！泰容哥！你还爱我对不对？！”

“爱又怎么样？！在玹，我们本就不可能！我们都是alpha，家族关系也不好，我们是不可能的你知道吗？！”

“没有什么不可能！”

“那昀昀呢？他很喜欢你你知道吗？你已经标记他了，你也跟他在一起了，你要背叛他吗？！”

“如果不是你拜托，我怎么会跟他在一起！”

“你不就是因为我标记了他你才离开我的吗？！我讨厌他！我恨他！不是他，我们根本不可能分开这么久！”

“泰容哥！他什么都不算！我只要你，我只有你，你知道吗？！”

董思成再也听不到任何声音了。

他不知道自己是怎么离开这座房子的。

他跑到街上，扶着电线杆，像是要把肺都咳出来一样咳嗽着。

“小伙子你没事吧…小伙子！！醒醒！！！小伙子！！！”

—

“廷祐哥，一起去吃饭吗？”

罗渽民看着盯着手机的金廷祐，问了一句。

“去。去。当然要去。”

刚好，我心情很好。

—

“这个孩子对于我来说无足轻重，去留权在你们手里。我只希望泰容哥不要知道。”

“这是补偿费，钱先生，君子一言驷马难追，希望您能遵守诺言。”

钱锟看着那张支票，拿过来，撕的粉碎。

“我保证。那么，郑在玹先生。我也请你跟李泰容先生。”

“永远滚出我弟弟的世界。”

—

钱锟一想到每天把自己关在房间里，既不关心自己也不爱护宝宝的那个孩子，心就一阵抽痛。

思成。是哥哥没保护好你。

哥哥错了。

我的思成啊。

—

6.

“我可以带他离开这里的。”  
“我舅舅在N市有一套房子是闲置的，我可以带昀昀去。”

徐英浩看着脑袋上还缠着绷带的金道英，想出声劝阻，终究还是把话憋了回去。

“道英，一个人没有那么容易从一段伤痛中走出来的。”  
“院长，你误会我了。我不是对昀昀有别的心思。”

我只是，再也不想看到他受伤了。

N市离C市不算太远，钱锟专门请假开车送他们去N市，金道英跟董思成要带的东西也不多，需要的东西也可以到了N市之后再购置。

“N市第一人民医院的副院长钟辰乐是我大学的后辈，我已经跟他打好招呼了，有什么事情记得一定要找他。”  
徐英浩在送金道英上车时，捏住他的肩膀，嘱咐着。  
“知道了，谢谢院长。”  
金道英鞠了个躬，扶着董思成坐上了车。

金道英舅舅留给他的房子面积还挺大的，两室一厅一厨，刚好够金道英他们两个人住。

钱锟帮忙他们把东西都搬好之后，就要开车回C市了。临走之前，董思成拉住钱锟的手。  
“哥哥，一路平安。”  
钱锟眼中满是心疼，小心的抱住董思成。  
“思成。你一定一定要好好的照顾自己。”

钱锟的车子驶走，金道英扶着行走有些困难的董思成，慢慢走回了公寓。

对面的便利店里，一个男人正掏出手机拨打着电话。  
“喂，廷祐哥。是我，Jisung。N市T区E公寓。”

而公寓旁边的花店里，另一名男子接过店员递过来的红玫瑰，道谢之后，出了店门，看向公寓方向，拿出电话。

“喂，TEN哥，是我，Mark。N市T区E公寓。”

金道英不用上班了，倒也乐得清闲。他厨艺本来就不错，现在养着个孕夫，愈发开始钻研厨艺了，每天换着花样给董思成做各种补身体的食品，搞的董思成自己都开始抱怨。  
“道英哥，你再这样养我，我会胖成两百斤的。”  
金道英捏着他微微有些肉感的脸颊，哈哈大笑。

金道英的弟弟李帝努也被调到了N市工作，他的男朋友黄仁俊也跟了过来。两个人经常“恬不知耻”的过来蹭饭。  
黄仁俊很喜欢董思成这个哥哥，整天粘着他，而董思成也是第一次遇到如此跟自己投缘的弟弟，一来二回，几个人就熟悉了起来。

“道英哥，上次你带思成哥来检查的报告出来了，你要不要过来跟我一起看一下？”  
金道英本来今天准备带董思成去N市的商场购置一些生活必需品的，出门之前接到了钟辰乐的电话，犹豫了半天。  
董思成坐在沙发上，看着满脸纠结的金道英，轻声说道。  
“辰乐找你一定有事，你去看看吧。我可以让仁俊带我去的，刚好他昨天跟我说他今天休假。”

金道英给黄仁俊打了个电话，嘱咐了半天，黄仁俊耳朵都要起茧了。  
“哥！我知道了！你把电话给思成哥！”  
董思成接过电话，“喂！思成哥！我这时候就从家里出发，你再过十分钟的时候就下去，去旁边的花店等我。我大概在二十分钟之后到！”  
“行，你快点儿来啊。”

“昀昀，记得把我给你买的风衣披上，现在外面还是很冷，有件风衣披着你会暖和些。”  
“知道了，我的好道英哥。你快去吧，别让辰乐等太久。”

金道英走了，董思成又坐了十分钟，然后颤颤巍巍的站起来，披上风衣，往楼下走去。

“欢迎光临，啊呀，思成，快坐着，你怎么下来了。”  
花店老板叫金明洙，是个帅气又很温柔热情的哥哥，对董思成也很好，董思成也很喜欢这个哥哥。  
“我等下跟仁俊一起去买东西的。”  
董思成被金明洙扶着坐在了柜台前的椅子上，看着金明洙回答道。

“那我等下可要叮嘱叮嘱仁俊，让他不要玩脱了。”“哈哈哈哈。”董思成听到金明洙这么说，也是噗嗤一笑。

“老板，我要这束花。”  
这时候花店一大束极高的花束后面钻出来一个人，手里还拿着一大束向日葵，那人与董思成眼神对视。  
“昀昀？！！”“泰容哥？！！”

李泰容看到董思成，脸上的喜悦根本藏不住。  
“太好了昀昀！我终于看到你了！我刚刚准备去找你！”  
董思成整个身子都不能动弹了。“你为什么又找到我了？！”  
李泰容愣了一下，“不，不能来找你吗？”

董思成只想笑，郑在玹，你在他面前装的可真是小白兔啊。  
李泰容他什么都不知道。  
或者是，他只知道表面。  
李泰容不知道，董思成被害的有多惨，连带着道英哥。

他艰难的扶着柜台站起来，对金明洙说道，“明洙哥，我先走了，你等下叫仁俊直接来公寓找我。”  
“要我送你吗？”  
“不用了。”董思成用手撑着肚子，用尽自己的力气想加快速度离开这里。

刚刚一出花店，董思成就被李泰容抓住了右手。  
“泰容哥！！！你放开我！！！”  
李泰容却狠了心，“昀昀，你为什么不肯见我？不是我让在玹跟你分手的，我也不知道你怀了他的孩子，昀昀，我…”

当然不是你让郑在玹离开我的。

董思成把左手搭在李泰容手上，“泰容哥，你真的很傻。”  
“泰容哥，我知道你对所有事都一无所知，可是你还是背叛了我。”  
“你在郑在玹还是在跟我交往的时候，跟他发生了关系。”  
“他是做尽了渣男可以做的事情，你呢？你又有什么理由说你与其毫无关系？”

“没有一个人是无辜的，没有一个人是干净的，没有一个人是与之毫无干系的。”

一串话说完，李泰容知道自己没理，也知道董思成其实什么都知道，更加沉默了。

“泰容哥。”  
“是我错了，对不起，昀昀。都是我的错。如果不是我没隐藏好自己的心思，如果不是我，你就不会这样。对不起，昀昀。”

董思成看着把所有责任揽到自己身上的李泰容，悲从心中来。  
他的泰容哥，真的是好傻好傻啊。

“泰容哥，你可真是傻。”  
“你知道吗？！郑在玹他掌握着你所有的行踪！在你下飞机回C市的那一刻起，你，我，全都一个个自愿的跳入他的圈套。”  
“你是个alpha，怎么会如此感性？他为什么刚刚好就出现在了你的身边？还有你再想想，给你发短信让你去他家的是谁？是他的手下，是TEN！”  
“他早就等在了那儿，等着你因为房间里合成的omega的蜜桃信息素而情不自禁，他确定你爱他，等着你喊出他的名字，然后他再进来！”  
“这一切，都是他为了摆脱我做的！他甚至是从刚与我在一起就这么谋划好了！”  
“他太恐怖了，他利用着你，算计着我。”  
“你以为我成这样只是因为被你们背叛吗？！有些事情我本来只想一个人承担着！可是泰容哥，你到现在都还是被他蒙骗。”

“我又有什么资格说你呢，我们不都是被玩弄的傻子吗。”

董思成知道，李泰容需要时间接受，他狠了狠心把李泰容的手扯了下来。“我走了。”

撑着大肚子，董思成向马路对面的便利店走去。  
绿灯亮起，黑白的斑马线被他踩在脚下，他从风衣口袋中掏出手机，给黄仁俊拨打着电话。  
眼看着快要到马路对面了，电话也终于通了。  
“喂，仁俊，我在马路对面…等你…”

身后传来重物被撞击所发出的巨响，董思成的手机滑落，摔在地上，粉身碎骨。  
董思成机械的转过身，迎接他的，  
是被染红的如同浓墨重彩的古代画一样的场景。

——

金珉锡调整好后视镜，坐在驾驶座上。  
干了这一票，他就可以得到一大笔巨款，他就可以逍遥天涯。  
一想到这，他的手就会因为激动而不住的颤抖。

“你可以走了。”  
那个代号叫“Lucas”的男人给他发了条讯息，他踩下油门，飞速行驶着。  
现在在他眼前的不是道路。  
是钞票，一张张的钞票，像屏障一样蒙蔽着他的双眼。  
他急红了眼。

“轰！”  
那钞票在他眼前消散，他看到的，只有深邃的红。

——

郑在玹看着被推出来的病床上，盖着白布，他沉寂了许久的怒气与恨意终于冲上了脑子。

“董！！思！！成！！我要杀了你！！！！！我要杀了你！！！！！”

站在一旁的钟辰乐连忙喊道，“保安！！快！！快去拦住他！！！”  
可是发了疯的人谁拦得住？

郑在玹恨不得杀了董思成。  
他举起拳头，想给董思成重重一击，却被金道英挡住。金道英抱住董思成，闷哼了一声。  
“道英哥！”  
董思成声音都是颤抖的，他双手贴在金道英脸上，“没事吧……”  
“没事…”金道英强挤了一个笑容给他看，想让他安心，可是相反却让他更加恐惧。  
他不能再让道英哥再受伤害了。

保安跟李帝努联手将郑在玹控制住，他不顾一切的咆哮着，嘶吼着，整个医院都是他撕心裂肺却又绝望到极点的声音。

“郑在玹！”  
一声清亮的女声让郑在玹停止了嘶吼，从走廊那边走来一个红衣女子，Lucas跟Mark走在她身后，她踩着细跟高跟鞋，走到僵在那儿的郑在玹面前，“啪”的就是一巴掌。

“姐…”  
“你别叫我姐，我们郑家的脸都被你给丢尽了。”  
“李家现在闹翻了天，等着幕后黑手出来呢。”  
女人对着郑在玹摇着头，看见瑟缩在金道英怀里不住颤抖的董思成，表情柔和了下来。

“你就是在玹的omega吧，你好，我是在玹的姐姐，我叫郑秀晶。你怀了在玹的孩子？”  
郑秀晶想靠近一下，董思成往金道英怀里又钻了钻，似乎十分逃避。  
郑秀晶笑了一下，“我知道你很害怕，没事的。”

“姐！你到现在还向着他？！他害死了泰容哥！！是他！！都是因为他！！姐！你怎么能？！！！”  
“啪！”

“郑在玹，你不是我郑秀晶的弟弟！”  
“你TM是不是忘了？！那我来告诉你！”  
“撞人的人！金珉锡！是你的手下TEN奉你的命令找来的人！”  
“你！郑在玹！用本来准备干掉董思成的人，干掉了你的挚爱李泰容！！！”

“是不是很搞笑？！郑在玹！！！你真是滑天下之大稽！！！！！”

“泰容哥…泰容哥…”  
董思成睡的极其不安稳，他握住金道英的食指，沉沉的说着梦话。  
金道英蹲在床旁，从天黑守到天亮。

董思成的精神越来越差，之前还可以睡得着，到后来就跟金道英一起从天黑一直到天亮。  
他的抑郁症越来越严重。  
文泰一不得已，对他采用了催眠疗法。

“我不能保证他完全脱离痛苦，但这样，至少能让他轻松一点。”

郑在玹被宣判终身监禁时，是笑着的。

金道英也是才从文泰一那里知道，郑在玹的精神分裂症极其严重。  
他的双重人格不互通，这面的他将李泰容捧在手心上爱护，这面的他将李泰容囚禁起来，让李泰容只属于他。

没有人是无辜的，相反，没有人是可恶的。  
郑在玹也是可怜，他也终将为了自己的行为而付出代价。

催眠疗法还是真的有效，董思成的精神一点点的好起来了，他开始跟人交流，开始找回笑容。

“道英哥，泰容哥葬了吗？”  
董思成问着正在给他擦干刚洗好的头发的金道英。  
金道英的动作停了一下，“嗯，在青山公墓。”

“我想去拜拜他。”  
“哥，我已经差不多快好了，你不让我去祭拜他我会更加难受的。”  
“呐，道英哥？”

金道英用细长的手指顺着他乌黑的头发，“好。”

驶去公墓的路上，董思成打开车窗，新奇的看向窗外，路旁的梧桐树的叶子被风吹到董思成旁边，他伸出手，抓住了一片，审视着它。

“哥，我把宝宝生下来之后，你带我去日本看樱花吧。”  
“怎么突然想着去看樱花？”  
“很小的时候就想去了。”  
“好，到时候我查一下啊。”

“李泰容先生的墓地在X区7排。”  
公墓管理员点着花名册说着。

“要我陪你去吗？”金道英看着抱着花束的董思成有些担心。  
“不用了，我想跟泰容哥单独说会儿话。道英哥，你在下面等我就好了。”  
董思成抱着花束，找到了李泰容的墓碑。

墓碑上李泰容的照片是他穿西装的时候照的证件照，清爽干练。李泰容嘴角带着的笑容，让照片即使是沉闷的黑白，也散发着一丝生机。

董思成放下花束。  
“泰容哥，我是昀昀。”  
“你过得还好吗？”  
“我错了，我不该把这些事情告诉你的。”  
“装高兴装的好累啊。”  
“哥，我每天都会梦见你。”  
“我以为你每天来找我是记恨我，可是在梦里你说的话都是，‘昀昀不用担心，泰容哥在这里过得很好。’”  
“泰容哥你真的好傻，你真的是我见过最傻的人了。”  
“好了，泰容哥，我要走了。再见。”

公墓的楼梯做的又高又陡，七排所在的高度相对于地面来说已有一段距离了。  
董思成迈出右脚，看向远方，张开双臂。  
“宝宝，叔叔这就带你去见你爹地。”

董思成从来没有觉得，自己这么自由过。

金道英在Naver上搜索着。  
“私人列车。带您旅行的最佳伙伴。”  
刚好有一个老板是韩国人，解决了语言不通的问题。  
金道英把手机放回口袋，敲打着方向盘。  
今天给昀昀做什么吃的呢。

7.

我目送着金道英先生在福冈最后的一站下车。

“悠太，怎么了？”  
韩率哥拍了拍我的肩膀，关心的问着。  
“没什么。”  
我擦着桌子，内心唏嘘。

得到他的人从未爱过他。  
爱他的人从未想过得到他。

事已至此，我也只有祝愿金道英先生幸福快乐。  
祝他开心，祝他幸福。

——————

END

————


End file.
